Absorption cycle systems discard heat at an absorber that combines a working fluid vapor, such as ammonia, with a working liquid, such as water, so that the vapor condenses and is absorbed in the liquid. The absorbed ammonia and water mixture is then pumped to a higher pressure regenerator that separates the fluids, recycles the working liquid, and delivers the working vapor to a condenser and other components that typically use the working fluid as a refrigerant.
Hydrokinetic amplifiers, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,781,537; 4,725,201; 4,673,335; 4,580,948; 4,569,635; and 4,545,739 are known to be capable of merging water and ammonia vapor streams, but little has been done to explore the practicalities of this. The present invention involves such exploration and leads to significant improvements in absorption cycle systems.